


What the Frog Saw

by Kaiyou



Series: CT Verse [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Best Friends, First Kisses, M/M, references to iwaizumi and hinata too, tiny bit of oikage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6407536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyou/pseuds/Kaiyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matsukawa is just hanging out with Hanamaki at a party when they see something very unexpected. Hanamaki's reaction is even more unexpected, though, and has Matsukawa wondering about things he'd never really thought about before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the Frog Saw

**Author's Note:**

> OK so this is set in CT verse too, but it's in the past so you don't need to know CT to read this. Its also a bit self-indulgent after the last chapter of CT, so, indulge me, and I hope you enjoy these dorks u.u

The party at Nishinoya’s apartment was in full swing as Matsukawa flopped down onto the couch next to his best friend, handling him a bottle of beer. 

“Thanks,” Hanamaki said, twisting the top off and taking a swig. His attention seemed focused elsewhere, though.

Matsukawa glanced over, raising an eyebrow as he saw the object of Hanamaki’s gaze. “Is that - Kageyama?”

“Yep,” Hanamaki said, taking another drink out of the bottle. “It’s kinda impressive. I didn’t know Oikawa was still that flexible.”

“Yeah,” Matsukawa said, voice trailing off. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from the sight in the other corner of the living room. “I think he’s drunk though. Saw him in the kitchen earlier downing shots with Suga. Some sort of contest.”

Hanamaki snorted at that. “That was stupid. Suga’s a demon. He doesn’t get drunk he just gets -”

“Cruel, yeah, and still with that smile on his face. Man, I bet that dude could cut a guy open and still be happy. Oh. Huh. Do you think Kageyama’s drunk too, because that’s -”

“Kinda hot,” Hanamaki said, then froze for just a second, covering the awkward moment with another drink of beer.

Matsukawa finally found a reason to tear his eyes away from the sight of Oikawa grinding down on Kageyama’s lap like a stripper.

He swallowed, not really sure how to answer. A thousand thoughts rushed through his brain - first off, that Hanamaki thought that two guys grinding against each other was hot. That was a huge surprise. Second, that the tips of Hanamaki’s ears were now slightly pink. And cute. Matsukawa was thinking that his best friend was cute. His brain short-circuited a moment, trying desperately to find a thought to hold onto that made sense. The sight of another one of their friends pulled him back onto a train of thought that wasn’t spiraling into the great unknown.

“Huh,” Matsukawa said. “Iwa-chan looks pissed.”

Hanamaki glanced over, fingers still tight around the neck of his beer bottle. “Well,” he said, “I’m not exactly surprised. They’ve been dancing around each other for years, after all.”

“What?”

“Well yeah,” Hanamaki said, looking down at the bottle in his hand. His fingers were picking at the label now. “Though it’s his own fault for not telling Oikawa how he feels, I guess.”

Matsukawa swallowed, vaguely aware that he should be opening his own bottle before it got warm. He couldn’t stop watching Hanamaki’s face, though. It wasn’t like it was anything new. They’d been best friends for years. He knew almost every one of his faces, from mildly annoyed to smugly pleased. The edge of nervousness in his best friend’s voice was rare, though. 

Why was he - 

Did Hanamaki like Iwaizumi?

Did he like Oikawa? He did say that he looked hot, though Matsukawa had to admit that the sight of their good friend shaking his ass had been disturbingly attractive.

Wait. Attractive.

Hanamaki liked boys. Might like boys. Did he like boys?

Did Matsukawa like boys? 

Did he like -

Shit, why did the idea that Hanamaki might like Oikawa or Iwaizumi bother him?

“Fuck, I’m an idiot,” Matsukawa said, realizing that of all the unknowns swirling around inside of him, that was the one thought that he knew for sure was true. 

“Well duh,” Hanamaki said, looking up in amusement. “You say that like its - hey, where are you going?”

But Matsukawa was pushing up from the couch, only vaguely registering the presence of Karasuno’s chibi-chan brushing past him as he walked outside.

He really was an idiot.

He finally opened up the beer in his hands, leaning against the wall beside Nishinoya’s apartment door. People went in and out next to him but he didn’t care. He was just glad of the cool night air against his burning cheeks.

Burning cheeks.

He was blushing.

He never blushed. Then again, he was having quite a few realizations at the moment, the most pressing one being that he was gay as hell for his best friend.

“Shit,” he murmured.

“You alright?” Hanamaki said, pushing out of the front door. “You left so suddenly I thought you might be sick - Mattsun?”

Matsukawa looked at him, studying Hanamaki’s face in the yellow light. Yep. He was attracted to this face. This face he knew like the back of his hand. This face that was attached to the body, the back that was suspiciously like the back and ass that Matsukawa used so conveniently whenever he jacked off - oh. Wow. Now he could put a face to the body and - wow.

That face looked both worried and irritated at the moment though, both expressions of great rarity on Hanamaki.

“You’re acting weird,” Hanamaki said. “What’s wrong - are you sick? Did you do the shot war with Suga and Oikawa? What -”

“I think I like you,” Matsukawa blurted out.

Wow. That wasn’t smooth at all. 

Hanamaki looked shocked for a moment, then flushed a deep red, and then burst out into laughter.

“What?” Matsukawa said, feeling vaguely at a loss. Were people supposed to laugh when you confessed to them? Was he supposed to be offended? It was Hanamaki though, so really more than anything he just wanted to know what the joke was.

“You are an idiot,” Hanamaki said.

“Well, yeah. I’m comfortable enough in who I am to be able to admit that sort of thing.”

That just made Hanamaki laugh harder, reaching out and grabbing onto Matsukawa’s shoulder for support before he looked up, grinning from ear to ear. “It’s ok. Me too.”

“You’re an idiot too?” Matsukawa asked, relaxing because this was Hanamaki, and Hanamaki was his best friend, would always be his best friend, even if Matsukawa had just figured out he had a major thing for his best friend’s ass.

“Yeah, probably,” Hanamaki said, grin sliding into a smirk. “But I like you too.”

“Oh,” Matsukawa said, staring into his eyes. “Oh.”

Well. 

That was easy.

He stared at Hanamaki’s face, realizations still coming together inside him. It was a good face. He liked this face. He found himself smirking back, brain still trying to catch up as he wondered what they were supposed to do next.

Kissing seemed like a viable option.

Definitely not kissing here in the doorway, though. 

“Wanna blow this popsicle stand?” Matsukawa said, smirk widening at the amusement in Hanamaki’s eyes.

“What, and miss all the grade A drama going on inside the party?”

“Really?” Matsukawa asked, glancing over at the door.

“Yeah, we could stay and watch Iwa-chan beat up on Kageyama. Come to the defense of poor chibi-chan. He looked like he was about ready to burst into tears when I left.”

“What?” Matsukawa asked, then frowned. “You’re shitting me now. Hinata isn’t that type.”

Hanamaki gasped. “Doubting me already, so early in our relationship.”

Relationship? 

Oh, yeah, that could be a thing.

“Though you’re right. He did look bothered, but I think he and Iwaizumi left and went into the back together. Who knows, this could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship.”

“Well at least something good will come from Oikawa’s little display,” Matsukawa said. 

They pondered that for a moment, both knowing that nothing else good would come of it. Oikawa and Kageyama were just a disaster waiting to happen. Matsukawa would almost feel sorry for the kid, except Kageyama knew Oikawa well enough to know how things would turn out in the end.

“More than one good thing,” Hanamaki said thoughtfully.

“What?” Matsukawa asked.

Hanamaki just shrugged. “Wanna make out?”

“Eh?”

“Make out. You know, like -”

And then, just like that, Matsukawa felt lips pressing against his. Lips that were slightly chapped and smelled like beer and he didn’t know how to respond.

“You just stole my first kiss,” he said when Hanamaki pulled away.

His best friend looked offended. “I did not,” he said. “Well, and you stole mine first.”

“What?”

“Yeah, when we were five and you tripped over that truck in the playroom at the creche.”

“No way! That doesn’t count.”

“You bruised my mouth with your mouth, I’m pretty sure it counts.”

“Shit,” Matsukawa said, thinking back to the memory. “You’re right. Wow, that was an awful first kiss. Though this one right now was pretty crappy too.”

“It wasn’t that bad.”

“Yeah, it was, actually.”

“Huh,” Hanamaki said, and Matsukawa noticed the slightest hint of anxiety on his face before it was smoothed away with a shrug. “Well, want to try again?”

“Of course,” Matsukawa said. He might be an idiot, but he wasn’t that much of an idiot. “Somewhere else though? Quieter, and with less ogling girls?”

Hanamaki looked around, and the girls that had been standing in the doorway watching them let out small squeaks and rushed back inside the party. “Yeah,” he muttered, reaching out and curling his fingers in Matsukawa’s hand.

Matsukawa just smiled, squeezing his hand. He followed Hanamaki, setting his beer down on the railing as they left the party behind. Emotions were bubbling up inside of him, new and different and somehow right. They’d held hands before, just random stuff, sometimes for shits and giggles in front of the others, sometimes just to help each other up and over obstacles on activity courses. The faint tingling in his hand and arm was new though.

Well, new to him.

He wondered if it was new to Hanamaki.

“Hey, have you liked me for a while?” he asked, watching the back of Hanamaki’s head curiously.

There was a slight break in the other’s stride, but then just a shrug. “Yeah.”

“I never even realized.”

“Yeah.”

“I really am an idiot.”

“Yeah.”

Matsukawa just grinned, enjoying the pink on the tips of Hanamaki’s ears. It suited him. That feeling just kept bubbling up as they climbed down the stairs and got onto the subway, standing pressed together amidst the other bodies. Matsukawa squeezed Hanamaki’s hand again. This was good.

He leaned over and whispered into Hanamaki’s ear. “I haven’t liked anyone else though.”

He was rewarded with another flush on Hanamaki’s cheeks, though the look in the other man’s eyes was more amused than anything else. “Yeah, I know.”

Of course he knew. Hanamaki knew everything, from what Matsukawa had for breakfast to that time when he’d peed for three minutes straight. He’d thought he knew everything about Hanamaki too.

He hadn’t known this though.

Somehow he couldn’t find it in him to fault him, especially since they would be making out soon.

They tumbled out of the subway car with the rest of the patrons and hurried up the stairs.

“My place,” Hanamaki said, an undercurrent of urgency in his voice.

Matsukawa nodded even though the other didn’t see him. He was smiling again, wondering what was going on in Hanamaki’s head. He wanted to know everything now, all the things he’d thought he already knew. It was fascinating and delightful. 

Hanamaki pushed him up against the wall as soon as they made it inside his apartment. Fingers pressed against Matsukawa’s shoulders before Hanamaki pulled back and just looked at him, pausing in indecision before he snorted. “In my head,” he said, “things went a little bit differently.”

Matsukawa tilted his head to the side. “Like that scene in Midnight Grenades and Moonlight?”

“Yeah, something like that.”

“Well, I hate to break it to you, but I’m not a shy flustered college girl out on her first trip to the mountains.”

Laughing, Hanamaki said, “I know that. I’ve seen you naked.”

Gasping, Matsukawa said, “You have, haven’t you? Oh wow. Have you had dirty thoughts about me while looking at my naked body?”

He threw in some fluttering eyelashes for the effect. Hanamaki was blushing again, though it looked like he was caught between embarrassment and doubling over in laughter.

“If it makes you feel any better,” Matsukawa said, “I’m pretty sure I’ve jacked off to your ass.”

“My ass?” Hanamaki said, looking a bit scandalized. “Wait - you think?”

“Well, it’s a really nice ass. Kinda sticks in the memory banks, you know? Handy to pull out when, uh -”

Hanamaki did laugh at that, leaning forward to rest his forehead against Matsukawa’s shoulder. “We’re hopeless.”

“Not totally hopeless,” Matsukawa said, craning his head to see if he could get another look at said ass. “Though I mean, I’m not totally sure it was yours. I’d probably need to have another look to make sure they matched up -”

Hanamaki just turned his head and bit down, making Matsukawa suck in a breath as the feeling traveled all the way down to his toes. 

“Ow.” he said.

“Ow?” Hanamaki repeated, pulling back to look at him.

“Or maybe, you know, oh? Like, good oh, not bad ow? Uh...”

Hanamaki just made a face then smiled, coming at him slower than before, giving him time to get ready. Matsukawa tilted his head to the side. The press of lips on lips was lighter this time, and it was definitely better than the first kiss. Or well, second. 

Matsukawa couldn’t help smiling, hands reaching out to brush against Hanamaki’s sides as he felt a tongue teasing at the seam of his lips. He opened easily, tasting his best friend’s mouth. He tasted like beer and peppermints and a sweetness that reminded Matsukawa of cream puffs. It was familiar and new and delicious. Then Hanamaki’s body was pressing up against his, leg sliding in between his and rocking in a way that sent sparks all the way up Matsukawa’s spine.

He pulled back from the kiss, licking his lips and letting his hands slide around to cup Hanamaki’s ass. 

“Better?” The other man said, amusement dancing in his eyes.

Matsukawa pursed his lips. “I think so,” he said. “Would probably have to try it again to make sure.”

“Good,” Hanamaki said. He pulled back further, tilting his head to the side. “You know, hot fantasies notwithstanding, I’m not sure the entryway is the best place to continue.”

“Yeah,” Matsukawa agreed. 

“So, couch or bed?”

Matsukawa thought it over. This was all so very new, and he had no idea what he was actually doing. He liked it, liked all of it, liked the way it felt like things were just slotting into place. Still, he didn’t want to take things too fast.

“Couch,” he replied. “Never let it be said that I only want you for your body, after all.”

“I’m supposed to want you for more than just your body?”

Laughing, Matsukawa replied, “Well, it is a very nice body, if I do say so myself.”

“I know,” Hanamaki quipped. “Like I said, I’ve seen you naked.”

Matsukawa just grinned, following Hanamaki into the apartment and over to the couch, admiring the view of Hanamaki’s backside along the way. It was a very nice ass, attached to a very nice body, all wrapped up in the package of a great best friend.

Best friend. Lover. All good.

Hanamaki sat down, leaning back just far enough that a strip of skin showed at the bottom of his shirt. “Come here, big boy,” he said.

“I’ll show you a big boy,” Matsukawa said, laughing as he sat next to him and pulled Hanamaki closer, sliding a hand up into hair that wasn’t nearly as soft as it looked.

All of it was very good.

The next kiss was even better, open lips and tongues and sucking in a way that made Matsukawa’s clothes feel far too hot. He didn’t mind too much though, because Hanamaki’s hands were on him in a way he’d never realized he needed. He tilted his head back and felt his best friend’s mouth kissing down his neck again, fingers sliding up under his shirt. He closed his eyes at the sensation, making a little wordless exhalation when Hanamaki bit down again, eyes flying open at the sensation.

“Uh, Makki?” Matsukawa said.

“Hmm?” Hanamaki replied, moving to suck at the skin closest to the base of his neck.

“Your frog is staring at me.”

That did make Hanamaki pull back, turning his head to look at the huge stuffed frog on top of the cabinet behind the couch. “Oh,” he said, “Yeah. That’s his judging face.”

“Your frog is judging me.”

“Us. My frog is judging us.”

“I feel so ashamed,” Matsukawa said, keeping a straight face until Hanamaki broke out into laughter, collapsing against his chest.

This was his best friend. He got to kiss his best friend. 

Life was awesome.

He could kiss his best friend whenever he wanted, now.

So he did.


End file.
